Attraction part 2 (Complete!!)
by MrManiac
Summary: The story continues as Vegeta and Bulma discover their feelings... Plus: Goku knows something! This time complete!


DISCLAIMERS: I DON´T OWN DBZ, AKIRA TORIYAMA DOES BECAUSE HE THOUGHT OF IT FIRST.  
ABOUT SPELLING ERRORS: I´M SORRY, ENGLISH IS NOT MY PRIMARY LANGUAGE SO I GOT TO FIGHT WITH   
GRAMMAR AND VOCABULARY.  
THANKS YOU ALL FOR THE KIND WORDS.  
  
  
ATRACTION PART 2  
  
Vegeta was training the whole next day. He used hate as an incentive.   
His hate for Kakarot was stronger than before. That little insect had humilliated him in so many ways.  
The prince of Sayans was defeated by him. Goku stopped Krilin when he was ready to kill Vegeta.  
  
"That stupid jerk!" growled Vegeta.   
  
The gravity machine (where Vegeta was training) stopped working. The proud warrior was trying to levitate and,   
when the machine turned off, he hit his head against the ceiling.  
He fell on his back, feeling surprised.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
"Hi, Mr. Vegeta!"  
  
Gohan. That little copy of the stupid Kakarot had just interupted his training.  
  
"My dad sent me to see how you were doing"  
  
Everyone wanted to see how he was doing?   
The night before he had that weird close encounter with Bulma at his room.   
And now this little punk was spending the Sayan´s precious time asking him stupid questions.  
  
"You dwarf!!! Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Don´t get mad, Vegeta! Bulma told me you´ve been in intensive training for ten hours.   
You could rest a little, you know yuppies like you got heart attacks..."  
  
Vegeta´s mouth was wide open. This was the same kid a few months ago Vegeta tried to kill.   
Gohan was so kind with him. The Sayan grabbed Goku´s son by neck and lifted him like a doll.  
  
"Little idiot!!! I should break your bones and turn them into dust!"  
  
Gohan face was calm. Then their heard a voice.  
  
"Drop him."   
  
Kakarot. Standing at the door.  
  
"As you wish..." said Vegeta and let the kid fall on his butt.  
  
"Aww! That hurt, you bald creep!"  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
But Gohan wasn´t there anymore. He was safe behind Kakarot. His father put a hand on Gohan´s head.  
He started speaking...   
  
"Listen, Vegeta..."  
  
"You! You came here to fight with me? You think I´m afraid because you´re the legendary super sayan?  
I´m gonna kick your ..."  
  
"As I was saying I came here to ask you if you wanted to join Bulma, Yamscha, Krilin, Gohan and me to dinner."  
  
"I don´t have time for that!"  
  
"Well I´m gonna tell Bulma you´re not coming... She´ll be dissapointed..."  
  
Vegeta turned his back on Goku. Bulma dissapointed? Why?  
  
"I don´t give a..."  
  
"Pity! I thought you liked dinosuar eggs for dinner... See you..."  
  
Goku closed the door. Bulma again was on Vegeta´s head.   
Yesterday she brought a chocolate cake for him, then he made her mad, and she threw it to him.  
So far, so good. But then Bulma kissed him (in his mouth!).  
  
Confused. The prince of Sayans was confused. Why Kakarot was here?   
Why Vegeta felt like Goku knew something he ignored?   
Kakarot´s remark about Bulma was intriguing.  
Vegeta was also irritated.   
  
"Allright, Kakarot... Let´s find out."  
  
He got out of the gravity machine and went to the dinning room. When he approached he heard laughter.  
They were all having a good time. Vegeta stopped. He was feeling awkward in this situation.  
Kakarot was the opposite of him. Always in an excellent mood, kind and caring. Even with his enemies.  
  
"And the Krilin was dead! Freezer somehow lifted him up and... Bang!  
He exploded in the air!"  
  
"Gohan, that wasn´t so funny for me!"  
  
"Neither for me, Krilin... But now you´re alive..."  
  
"Well, then Goku got reaaaaaaaally mad and turned into the legendary super sayan!  
Man, he beat the crap out of Freezer! Wish I was alive at the time to see it!"  
  
"I was angry, I admit it, Krilin but... Hey! I want more ice - cream!!!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! My dad is always eating! He´s the best... Oh... Hi, Mr. Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta had entered the room. Everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Why are you bunch of knuckleheads staring at me!?"  
  
Suddenly Vegeta´s sight focused on Bulma. She was sitting at the end of the table.  
And she was beautiful, as always. Vegeta tried to look other way but he could not.  
Bulma´s smile was the only thing he could think about.  
  
"Well..." - She said - "The great prince of Sayans comes out of his dark cave".  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you want something to eat, Vegeta?"  
  
Her voice was delightful to the Sayan´s ears. Even when she yelled, Vegeta liked it.  
  
"I´m not hungry." He focused on Kakarot. He couldn´t show the insect how weak he was.  
  
Bulma moved a chair for Vegeta and placed it near her.  
  
"Sit down here, please..."  
  
The Sayan doubted for five seconds. Then he sat.  
  
Yamscha was somehow surprised by this. Vegeta seemed vulnerable when Bulma was around.  
He had noticed this some times before, after they all returned to earth.  
  
"Wanf somhh if creamgh, Veghehta?"  
  
"Don´t speak when your mouth´s full, Kakarot!"  
  
"Ougfh! Soffry!"  
  
Vegeta got some juice without paying attention to anybody at the table. He was drinking when he felt it.  
Bulma´s hand on his leg. She was touching him softly. He gave her an amazed look, but she smiled again.  
  
During the rest of the meal Bulma´s hand remained there and Vegeta´s nerves made Yamscha rise an eyebrow.  
  
"Curious... This creep actually changes his ways when she´s near him..."  
  
Later, when all of them were drinking coffee, Vegeta got up and went to the kitchen.   
He scratched the back of his head.  
What the hell was going on? Why was that girl so interested in him?  
Why did he feel like that when she was around?  
  
"She like syou, I can tell".  
  
Kakarot came in the kitchen and got an apple out of the refrigerator.  
  
"You like her too, am I right?" - said the super Sayan as he bit the fruit.  
  
"Stop talking nonsense, Kakarato or I´ll kick your butt so hard that head will gain a few pounds!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Funnnnnnnnny!"- Goku bit the apple again - "I´m sure you two could make a great couple!".  
  
"Listen, you insect... talk about this again and I will wipe you as easily as I wipe the sweat off my forehead"  
  
"Big forehead..."  
  
"What???!!!"  
  
"Gotta go! Gohan time to leave!"  
  
They left and Vegeta returned to the gravity machine. He was more tired than before but he still wanted  
to exercise. Suddenly he heard that voice.  
  
"Did you enjoy the evening?"  
  
Bulma again. Waiting at the door of the gravity machine. He walked towards her, his expression was darker than usual.  
  
"Move. I want to get in."  
  
"Mmmm... interesting! - The girl showed one wicked smile - "I like it when you treat me rough".  
  
"..."  
  
"I think you had a good time tonight, you just can´t admit it..."  
  
Then she moved to him but she directed her eyes to the floor. She had her own nerves to deal with.  
  
"I waited for you last night... Why didn´t you come?"  
  
"I... was... I... "  
  
She came closer and put her hand on Vegeta´s shoulder. Her lips were almost touching his.  
  
"I think of you everyday... you know..." she whispered on his righ ear.  
  
Vegeta could smell the scent of his hair. Her sweet voice made him tremble. He looked directly at her eyes.  
Those eyes that were begging him...  
  
"I... want to get in..." he said softly.  
  
"Well... I... I see... I understand..." She broke contact and moved away from him.   
Two seconds later she was walking with light steps to her room.  
  
The Sayan watched her get away. He could almost kick himself. He´d said what he really wanted and she misundertood him.  
  
He really wanted to get in. But he couldn´t. She was gone.  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
